Insatisfactorio
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Todo empieza con una nota baja, el problema surge cuando no se detienen. James/Rose, para Drehn.


**Disclamer**: Esto es Rowling, lo repito aunque supongo que ya lo saben.

**Advertencias**: Incesto y lime/lemmon. Lo normal.

_Participa en drabblethon de vrai_epilogues. Esto va por Drehn, porque me provocó (y porque ella es genial y quería dedicarle algo, y porque escribe mejor que yo aunque no quiera creerme)._

* * *

**Insatisfactorio**

(_Todo empieza con una nota baja, el problema surge cuando no se detienen_).

A Drehn

* * *

James siempre había sido su pilar.

No en el sentido estricto de la palabra (o sí, pero jamás lo admitiría), pero Rose tenía que admitir que él tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuando ella estaba triste y, más aún, sabía cómo hacer para volver a observar una sonrisa en su rostro (a veces acompañada de un golpe, otras de un '_idiota_' y unas últimas apenas de una sonrisa agradecida).

Desde el momento que Hugo, haciendo magia accidental a sus cinco años y demasiado enojado con Rose como para darse cuenta de nada más, había teñido el color de sus paredes de un azul pálido aunque reconfortante a un terrible azabache (un negro que le recordaba las muchísimas pesadillas que la asaltaban a sus dulces siete años, un negro que la hacía pensar en cosas desconocidas y no había nada que pusiera más irritable a Rose que no saber algo), él había estado allí.

(Burlándose de su fobia absolutamente ilógica hacia el negro, la oscuridad y lo desconocido; pero escogiendo las palabas exactas para que Rose dejara de hipar como la niña que era y lo mirara con un extraño brillo en los ojos).

Incluso cuando reprobó su primer examen en tercero (de Aritmática, para ser exactos. Un horrible _Insatisfactorio_. Pero Albus se había metido en problemas con unos de su misma casa aunque mayores junto a ese Malfoy y ella había estado pegada a su cama velando su sueño), James se le acercó, limpiando sus lágrimas con una extraña ternura y con un '_Rosie, aparte de tu madre no creo que exista persona viva más lista que tú_' había calmado sus nervios y la había besado.

Así, suave pero comprensivo. Demasiado dulce para provenir de James pero suficientemente divertido para ser de otra persona. Había sido un _estoy aquí_ implícito, tan claro que Rose dudó que no hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta. Luego, incapaz de conseguir retener dos segundos más esa sonrisa gamberra que siempre adornaba su rostro, había añadido '_Lees demasiados libros para ser de otra manera. Si fuera legal, seguro te casarías con uno_'.

(Y entonces Rose, con ese carácter tan explosivo que había heredado de su padre, le había dado un golpe en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte para que le quedara un morado y había señalado que '_Eres un gilipollas integral, James Potter_' aunque acotando para su yo interno '_pero así te quiero_').

**-o-**

—Eh, Rose —Y la sonrisa, _esa_ sonrisa (que decía _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_, sin hablar). La que le hacía temblar las piernas y querer arrinconarlo contra la pared allí mismo, rodeados de toda la familia—. ¿Vas a participar en la broma o sólo puedo contar con tu silencio?

—No puedes contar con mi silencio, James —le respondió, aún a tientas de que no era verdad. Aún sabiendo perfectamente que adoraba ver el brillo triunfante en su rostro cada vez que lograba organizar algo perfectamente original con Fred. Se cruzó de brazos—. Sabes que tía Ginny se pondrá como una fiera, igual que la abuela Molly.

—Sí, pero el tío George nos felicitará por nuestra hazaña y el abuelo Arthur nos sonreirá sin decir palabra. Así que son dos y dos.

Y Rose quería que cambiara de opinión, quería que se diera cuenta de que estaría castigado lo que quedaba del verano (dos semanas y cuatro días, exactamente) y posiblemente hiciera que la abuela Molly refunfuñara un buen rato. Pero, en realidad, ¿qué le importaba? No era ella la que iba a estar castigada, sino él. Frunció más el ceño, extrañada por su propio comportamiento, y se mordió el labio en un reflejo incontrolado.

(La verdad, es que deseaba ver como la piel de todos se tornaba verde fosforito y se brotaba de manchas de un rosado chillón. Quería ver la cara de Victoire cuando se viera en un espejo y como Dominique se reía de ella, a su lado. Quería ver la broma porque tal vez, en un universo paralelo donde se usan tostadoras para aparear a los Dementores, la consideraba un poquito graciosa).

Todo sucedió, demasiado rápido para que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Y la piel no se tiñó, sino el cabello, que cambiaba por sí solo como si fueran metamorfomagos y estuvieran pasando por crisis de identidad: de enrulado y amarillo pasó a cortísimo y azul, seguido de liso y violeta. Teddy soltó una carcajada enorme, justo después de murmurarle sin palabras un '_bien hecho_' a sus primos.

Y entonces James volteó a verla, a _ella_ antes que a nadie más. Fueron sólo unos segundos pero Rose pudo notar como cada poro de su piel sólo quería tocarlo, sentirlo contra sí gimiendo su nombre. Como sus labios le cosquillearon ansiando tocar nuevamente los de James, demasiado diferentes y exageradamente prohibidos.

**-o-**

Tenían que dejar de verse. Ya, si se ponían a ser específicos. Antes que terminara el día debían hablar, o la semana, o el mes (o nunca, en realidad, porque se sentía tan bien cuando él tomaba sus piernas y las enrollaba alrededor de su cintura para ampliar contacto...); pero debían hacerlo y debía ser pronto.

Papá parecía sospechar algo, lo cual, considerando lo retardado que era para las indirectas y la poca atención que le ponía a los aspectos sentimentales, significaba que habían sido muy descuidados. Y si papá sospechaba, era obvio que mamá sabía.

(En realidad, Rose a veces creía que Hermione lo supo desde un comienzo. Desde que su pequeña hija le contaba con el ceño fruncido acerca de las bromas de James; incluso en la actualidad, puesto que podía divisar la diferencia en la mirada de Rose cuando se cruzaba con la de su primo. Y, casualmente, siempre terminaba desapareciendo más o menos una hora luego de ello).

En sí, lo que ponía más histérica a Rose es que las cosas habían dejado de ser un juego. Habían pasado a ser más que unas tardes de invierno frente a la chimenea de la vacía sala común, con la nariz roja por el frío y una taza de chocolate caliente. Había pasado a ser más que unos pocos besos y demasiados gemidos en la quinta aula a la derecha del tercer piso. Había pasado a ser más que encuentros casuales e incestuosos para ser un _te necesito_, que la atraía como una droga.

Ya debía de haber pasado la emoción de los encuentros a medianoche, pero Rose se seguía sintiendo como la primera vez que sus labios hicieron contacto torpemente (con el corazón desbocado y las manos sudorosas, como si el mundo se fuera a derretir de un momento a otro y con demasiado calor allí abajo).

Ya debía, en teoría. Ya debería, se supone que. Pero en la práctica de las cosas, seguía ocurriendo. Seguían habiendo mordiscos en el cuello y susurros bajos junto a su oreja, lamer lentamente entre sus pechos pero terminar rápido, con el cabello aún más alborotado (si es que eso era físicamente posible) y las hormonas descontroladas. Seguían habiendo encuentros en la cama de James, ocultos por un encantamiento insonorizador y las cortinas rojas.

Y se sentía _mal_ (impuro, sucio, perverso), pero no podía evitar acudir a cada llamado de James.


End file.
